1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle's active electrically controlled non-step speed change mechanism, and more particularly, to an active electrically controlled non-step speed change mechanism equipped in a vehicle to control a dynamo (motor-generator), and an internal combustion engine operation with computer aid according to roadway condition and vehicle speed so as to bring the internal combustion engine to operate at the best working state thereby achieving the aim of curtailing the amount of fuel consumption and minimizing exhaust gas discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been developed a hybrid power vehicle that may lower environmental contamination arisen from the use of internal combustion engine in three categories, namely cascade, parallel, and cascade-parallel.
(1). Cascade type: In this type the internal combustion engine is only used to drive the generator, and the power for vehicle is completely supplied by a motor. It has the merits of simple in construction and easy to bring the internal combustion engine to operate at best condition. On the contrary, since the internal combustion engine is used only to drive the generator, and the work required for carrying and driving the vehicle depends totally on the motor, which results in energy loss and a poor efficiency. As a result, the aim of allotment of two-power source is insignificant.
(2). Parallel type: In this type the operational efficiency will be somewhat better than the former type, and its internal combustion engine and motor are able to work simultaneously in the case to carry a heavy load, crumbing the slope, instantaneous acceleration etc. such that an optimal integrative combined power of the two different sources can be obtained at the crucial moment. During the time the output of the internal combustion engine is sufficient to drive the vehicle, it can at the same time operate the generator to charge the storage battery. In starting or slow speed running, the motor can be employed to provide the power without actuating the internal combustion engine.
(3). Jointed cascade parallel type: In comparison to the precedent two types, this type can serve more effectively to make use of the two different power sources suitable for applying to various operation modes. Though speaking of the mechanism as a whole, it is much complicated than that of a cascade type, yet it is much more efficient than a conventional internal combustion engine and the cascade type with less contamination. This is why many manufacturers including Industrial Technology Research Institute are actively devoting with great efforts for studying this type of vehicle. As a matter of fact, the engine output of this type is adjusted from time to time in accordance with the speed of the vehicle. The problem of contamination at low engine speed is not so serious as the traditional vehicle; the energy wasting at high speed is still in negligible.
Recently, the special recreation vehicle has become a favorite of the youth. Take the heavy-duty cars for example; there are types of cruising, sports, racing, dune buggy on sand and runabout etc. All of them are five to six stepped speed or CVT non-step speed change types; the form of power transmission may be in belt conveyor, sprocket or output shaft. No matter what form of gearshift is used, it is difficult to fully exhibit the best engine efficiency. The most important reason lies in that the speed range of a traditional engine is too broad because the vehicle has to encounter rapid acceleration or deceleration very often.
As shown in FIG. 1, the internal combustion engine of the hybrid power system which is presently on market is controlled to operation on the best working line extended from the idle speed to the most fuel saving speed, operating under such control will never be able to cause the system operate with the merits of low contamination, low energy consumption and low noise.
As the automobile industry in Taiwan has very firm foundation, some of them have advanced one step forwards to the study and development of the pure electrical vehicle and there have been primitive products presented on market. It is pitiful that they still have no way to be liberated from the inherent flaws of short cruising distance and inconvenience in recovery of electrical power. On the contrary, there are seldom who are willing to devote in study of hybrid electric vehicle for reason that it demands a huge amount of several million Us dollar investment against a very poor occupation rate of automobile sales on the international market.
In view of the foregoing situation, the applicant of the present invention herein conducted intensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of vehicle's active electrically controlled non-step speed change mechanism of the present invention which will be elucidated hereinafter.